Chapter 1/New Captain
(Earth orbit, ESD, Kelly's quarters) She wakes up as she sees the sun rising and she smiles at her boyfriend Shakaar laying next to her in the bed. Hey, there sweetie Kelly says as she kissed him. He smiles at her and kisses her back. Commander Martin report to Admiral Martin's office an Ensign says over the com system. She tapped her combadge. I'm on my way Martin out Kelly says as she tapped her combadge again and gets dressed, kisses her boyfriend and leaves their quarters. (Admiral Martin's office) The doors chimed. Come Admiral Martin says as he looks at the doors. They open and his daughter wearing a red uniform with Commander bars shows up and stands at attention. Commander Kelly Dana Martin reporting as ordered sir Commander Martin says as she looks at her dad and Admiral Kira. Kelly its good to see you again my daughter John says as he hugs her tight. I missed you too dad so what is it you guys want me to do be XO onboard a Daedalus class battlecrusier Kelly asked as she looks at both Admirals Martin and Kira. Typhuss looks at Kelly and smiles. No, your dad wants to give you command of the Enterprise-F says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly is happy and excited by it. Thanks dad Kelly says as she looks at her father. He gets up and looks at his daughter. The command ceremony will begin in the ceremony hall at 1900 hours you better get ready Kelly John says as he looks at his daughter. She smiles and nods at her dad and leaves his office to get her dress uniform on. Typhuss is she ready for the Enterprise? John says as he looks at Typhuss. I think she is, Kelly will get a chance to prove herself says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Ceremony hall) Every Starfleet officer from different ships and from Starfleet Headquarters are in the hall watching Kelly Martin stand there. Thank you everyone for coming to such a wonderful time as war is never too far away we must not forget who we are and on this night I would like to present my daughter Kelly Dana Martin her fourth pip and promote her to the rank of Captain and give her command of our new Odyssey-class Enterprise Admiral Martin says as he gets the fourth pip and puts it on his daughter's dress uniform. Kelly shakes her father's hand then the alarm sounds as Typhuss walks up to him and brings up the battle map. A disturbance in sector 785 along the Klingon border Admiral Martin says as he looks at it then at Typhuss. A Klingon attack group attacking a outpost or something says Typhuss as he looks at John. What's the nearest fleet? John asked him. My fleet, they are 1 light year away from sector 785 says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm also dispatching the Enterprise as well dismissed John says as he looks at Typhuss then at his daughter Kelly. Dad I don't know if I'm ready for this Kelly says as she looks at her dad. He puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Kelly you can do this you come from a long line of Martins that've been Captains and you've been trained by me and pushing yourself in the simulations to command the Big E you can do this John says as he looks at his daughter. She nods at her father. I will do this father Kelly says as she looks at her father. She leaves the ceremony hall to head to the departure shuttle. (Docking bay 45) Kelly sees a Romulan wearing a Starfleet uniform with Commander pips and she looks at her. And you are? Kelly says as she looks at the officer. She looks at Kelly. I'm Commander Talora your first officer Captain Martin ma'am Talora says as she looks at Captain Martin. Let's go to our ship Kelly says as she looks at Talora. They both head to the shuttle. (Inside starbase) The shuttle departs the docking hatch and heads towards the Enterprise that's in the spacedock as it flies over the Intrepid, and it approaches the Enterprise. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Captain Martin and Commander Talora walks onto the bridge and they see the main bridge and they head to their chairs. Clear all moorings and take us out one quarter impulse speed Commander Talora says as she looks at Ensign Smith. The young helm officer goes to work on the helm console. (Space) The Enterprise exits the starbase and then jumps to warp speed.